


DRIVE GO! GO!

by alfing



Category: One Piece
Genre: But Law is no, Implied Sexual Content, Luffy wants to fuck, M/M, Title borrowed from GO! GO! CHIBANG!, bc i cant write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfing/pseuds/alfing
Summary: Law isn't in the mood but Luffy is.





	DRIVE GO! GO!

For the first time, Luffy was actually the first one to wake up. Glancing beside him, he saw Law sleeping quietly on his back, head turned only slightly and exposing his bare neck. The collar of his shirt hung low to reveal his chest, tattoos swirling prominently over a tan canvas. The sight had Luffy's mouth watering.  
  
Carefully, so as not to disturb his lover, Luffy slid a cold hand beneath Law's shirt, caressing the muscles there. The surgeon stirred in his sleep, mumbling softly. Luffy continued, kissing a trail down Law's throat, a finger grazing one of his nipples. The action caused him to gasp awake.  
  
As Law tried to process what was happening, Luffy continued to kiss, suck, and caress his skin, causing a quiet moan to unwillingly escape his lips. The surgeon quickly pushed his ally away. "Mugiwara-ya, what do you think you're doing?" he hissed, a blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears.  
  
"I was just touching Torao! You looked so cute while sleeping, I couldn't help myself," Luffy admitted shamelessly. "Now let's continue-"  
  
The rubberman made to pounce on Law but was quickly "shambled" to the other end of the room. Luffy was confused for a moment, trying to process what had happened while Law sat on the bed, a sheet covering the exposed parts of his body. "I never said it was okay for you to start touching me. At least ask before you start doing something like that so suddenly," he scolded.  
  
Luffy pouted. "Fine. Can I please touch Torao more?" he asked, beginning to crawl onto the bed again.  
  
"No," came the immediate response, much to Luffy's disappointment. "Eh? Why not? I asked this time!" he protested childishly.  
  
"I'm not in the mood, okay?" Law replied, leaving to get dressed. Luffy huffed, upset at being left unsatisfied.  
  
***  
  
Later that week, the two captains found themselves alone in the library, the rest of the crew too busy to interrupt them. Luffy had somehow convinced Law into making out with him by the bookshelves, the surgeon being pinned against the spines of the books by a pair of persistent, rubbery hands. At some point, Luffy had slipped a tongue into Law's mouth, commencing a battle for dominance between them. A moan escaped the surgeon's lips in a form of a gasp, his knees buckling.  
  
Luffy, noticing his point of weakness, used this as an opportunity to sneak his hands into the back of Law's pants. Said owner of said pants quickly spotted the sudden development of the situation and Luffy then found himself wedged between two books on a shelf. Law gave him a disapproving frown.  
  
"Boo, you're no fun Torao," the rubberman complained, struggling to free himself from the space he was confined to. "Why can't we do it?"  
  
"I refuse," Law stated outright and exited the library, grabbing his Kikoku on the way.  
  
"That's not a good reason, Torao!"  
  
***  
  
A few days later, Luffy and Law were left alone in the bathroom. The latter knew of how risky that situation was, but desperately wanted to rid himself of the grimey feeling on his skin from all the sea salt that had been sprayed on him. So he made sure to sit a good distance away from his ally as he scrubbed himself clean, a towel wrapped around his waist for extra security.  
  
Luffy, who had been watching from the other side, stared with a childish irritation, obviously staring at what little was exposed of Law's lower back and crotch. He had already tried to jump the surgeon but only succeeded in getting scolded again. "Torao is unfair," he huffed, dumping water over his head to wash the soap from his body. "I just want to be close to him."  
  
"We're close enough as is, Mugiwara-ya, I'm tired of your constant complaining," Law rinsed the suds on his skin, his wet hair sticking to his head.  
  
"But I'll die if Torao doesn't do it with me," came the melodramatic response. "I want to do iiiiiit."  
  
"You won't die if I don't have sex with you," Law pointed out as he stood, holding the towel tightly around his waist. "Now hurry up and get dried so we can go to sleep."  
  
Luffy frowned and stood in the middle of the bathroom as the surgeon exited, once again leaving him unsatisfied.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't until later that week that Luffy finally got his wish.  
  
The rubberman had found Law lying in one of the beds, reading a book borrowed from the library. For the most of the week, he had been avoiding Luffy in hopes that the Straw Hat wearing captain would finally lose interest in pursuing his sexual desires and go back to just making terrible jokes and cuddling him to no end. But alas, he was found, but to no coincidence. He had given up this game of cat and mouse and was ready to explain why he had refrained from sex for so long.  
  
"Torao! I-"  
  
"I know, I know, you want to do it, right? Well, I'll only let you do it this once so long as you promise to listen to what I say. The last time you had dived right into pounding and thrusting, forgetting that I wasn't rubber. So I'll give you one more chance so long as you promise to take it slow," Law conceded, pointing his index finger at the younger pirate for emphasis.  
  
There was a moment of silence and the surgeon was temporarily afraid that he had broken the boy if it weren't for the fact that he was beaming. "Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to play a game on the deck but okay! Shishishi, let's do it, Torao!"  
  
As Law was pinned to the bed by a rubber lump of a body, he began to wonder why the world hated him so much.


End file.
